Goodbye, Vince
by FREAKSHOW1
Summary: After Surviver Series '03, Vince McMahon is on top of the world. But, some old deeds come back to bite him.


**Goodbye, Vince** by Adam Laurent

And Vince McMahon stood in the ring, Sable at his side. His arrogant smile stretched from ear to ear.

"And that Higher Power, that Higher Power sent an avenging angel. And that angel's name is Kane! Thanks to that avenging angel, thanks to Kane, the Undertaker's corpse is rotting beneath the soil! Thanks to Kane, the Undertaker, the so-called "Dead Man" is gone for good! Thanks to Kane, the Undertaker will never again-" But Vince never got the chance to finish his gloating. Horrificly familier music was playing through the arena, to a horrificly familier TitanTron video. And a horrificly familier figure was strolling down to the ring. This figure belonged to the person Vince never wanted to see again. The person Vince went to great pains to get rid of. The person Vince himself brutalized at No Mercy. This person was Vince's daughter. Stephanie Marie McMahon was waltzing down the ramp, as if she _owned_ the place.

The music stopped. Stephanie was in the ring. A huge smile on her face.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Vince was inraged at the site of his estranged offspring. "You're gone. Vamos! Don't let the door hit on the way out! Don't go away mad, just go away. I told you I never wanted to see your face again!"

All the while, Stephanie never stopped smiling.

"Well, you see, Dad..." Stephanie began, "That's why I'm out here. That's why I've come here tonight." The smile never left.

"I've come to drop a bombshell on you, on Sable, on Paul Heyman, Eric Bischoff, and every single person who's watching us, all around the world! I've come to tell everyone-"

"Now wait just a minute! This is my building, my ring, my time! And you think that you can waltz in here, uninvited, not even employed, and say what you will? Now, you are my daughter, so I'll give you three choices. One: You walk out of here of your own accord. Two: You let security throw you out. And three: I have the exits sealed off, and then I get Brock Lesner in here. Your choice." Still smiling.

Y'know, Dad," Stephanie couldn't stop smiling. "That's not such a bad idea."

"Oh, is that your answer?" Stephanie nodded. "Are you sure?" She nodded again. "Well then, security, you heard her. Get out here!" Nothing happened.

"Dad, that's why I'm out here. Security won't be coming for me."

Vince chuckled. "Oh really. And may I ask why?"

Now it was Steph's turn to chuckle. "Because I told them to wait until I called them."

"And since when do they answer to you?"

"I'm getting to that, If you'd let me finish. You see, yesterday, at 10:30 PM, Eastern time, I paid a visit to the board meeting at Titan Towers, which you missed, as you were at home, resting. In my breifcase I carried three items of importance. One was a check for Five Million dollars. The second was a contract. The third was a DVD, upon which I've compiled footage of 100 occasions that you have abused your power as Owner and Chairman of the Board. I showed the board the footage. Then I offered to buy large portions of stock from several board members and company higher-ups. I offered an initial payment of $800,000 to each, with an additional $800,000 over the next five years. So, overall, I convinced all the board members, and the Presidents, VPs, and executives of 12 departments to sell me a lot of stock. Now, in addition to the shares I already controlled, and the shares I recently aquired, it adds up to a total of 37, 127,954 shares. That is 53% of WWE, making _me_ the majority shareholder and default owner of World Wrestling Entertainment, upon the signing of the contract, which took place at 1:43 AM, last night!"

Vince was livid. "But...but you can't do this. I'm your father. I raised you, damn it! Because of me, you're alive!"

Stephanie was no longer smiling. "And?! What did I ever mean to you? Unless I was one of your lackeys, you treated me like dirt! Well know it's my turn!" Stephanie took a moment to compose herself. "So...Vincent Kennedy McMahon, Jr...As my first act as owner of the WWE...to take place immediatly, and in full...You. Are. Fired."

Vince just stood there, mouth open, eyes wide, as armed security guards entered. And as Vince was led away, kicking, screaming "You can't do this to me! I'm your father! I'm Vince McMahon!" Linda and the rest of the Board of Directers came out and headed to the ring to the ring, and Stephanie began her reign at the top.

**THE END**

**A/N: Now, I realize that there may have been confusion over parts of this story. I'm not sure how many board members there really are, and I don't know how much WWE stock costs. But for the story's sake, let's assume these things for now. I mean, at least we saw Vince dragged away...:)**


End file.
